


A Woman's Touch

by misura



Category: Queen Christina (1933)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Touch

Ebba's mouth is sweet and soft, yielding to her kiss in a way Magnus's never seems to do, and for a moment Christina imagines what it might be like: to have Ebba, waiting for her in her chambers after a long day of work, with none of Magnus's hardness or moodiness, or this irksome _need_ he seems to feel more and more often these days to have her assure him she loves him more than any other.


End file.
